


Cherry's Adventures of So The Drama

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Prom night is coming for Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Mo, Kim, and Ron, but it becomes one unlike any other when Dr. Drakken is up to serious schemes and could very likely take over the world successfully with his fiendish plots as he tries to find out the fatal flaws in his arch enemies. It becomes worse when new boys Brad and Erik ask Cherry and Kim to the school dance.





	1. Chapter 1

Atticus was very nervous as he was on the way to Tokyo with the others for a mission they were going to have with Kim, Ron, and Rufus. He had a special ring in a box and made sure nothing happened to it as he was on his way over. 'This is it.' he thought to himself.

"Hey, there you are..." Cherry said as she was with Mo already and there was a parade going on in Tokyo. "I heard Kim's gonna make a surprise entrance for the bad guys."

"She sure is." Atticus smiled.

A black and green helicopter was in the air.

"Black and green color scheme... I wonder who that is?" Cherry smirked as if she didn't know.

"I'm not even going to go out and stop them." Atticus said.

"Then why are we here again if Kim and Ron can do this?" Cherry asked. "They've had many other missions without us and always save the day."

"Once and a while, it's alright just to travel." Atticus said.

"Come on, Cherry's it's a parade!" Mo beamed.

Cherry then shrugged as they visited the country. There was a toy parade for the one known as Nakasumi, but knowing that they were on a mission, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo knew this would not last long.

"This won't last long." Mo sighed.

"Nope, it won't." Cherry replied as she filed her nails.

"Shall we be prepared?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, get it over with..." Cherry shrugged.

"We might as well." Atticus shrugged back.

They all took out their medallions and weapons as they were getting ready for anything that might ruin the parade.

"What could ruin this parade?" Mo asked.

"Are you blind?" Cherry muttered as she pointed to the air vehicle in the sky with a black and green color scheme.

"Oh, right." Mo said.

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo just enjoyed what they could of the parade until it would be ruined by bad guys. Soon enough, the man who owned the toy company was attacked and invaded by ninjas.

"Wait for it..." Cherry said as she waited for Kim and Ron's cue.

'And they should be appearing any minute now.' Mo thought to herself.

"Target: Nakasumi-san." Shego told the ninjas as Cherry, Atticus, and Mo pretended to blend in with the citizens of Japan.

'Don't go to try to protect Nakasumi-San.' Mo thought to herself to herself.

On the command, the ninjas began to attack.

"Kim, they're coming out." Cherry said with her communicator.

"Thanks for the info, Cherry." Kim told her.

"All right, Kim should be coming any minute now." Cherry told Mo and Atticus.

"Great." Mo and Atticus nodded back.

"So now, let's just enjoy the show." Cherry said.

"Totally humiliating to get your butt kicked by a sixteen year old." Atticus chuckled.

The ninjas invaded the parade float to take Nakasumi hostage until Kim would make her appearance to shock them and show them what she was made of despite being a high school cheerleader and where they would be defeated. Kim soon appeared much to the shock of the ninjas.

"It is impossible..." One of the ninjas muttered at Kim's sudden appearance.

"No... But real close." Kim smirked after waving her hair.

'This should be good.' Cherry thought to herself with a smirk.

Kim got into a fighting stance as the ninjas came to her with fire swords. She began to fight off most of the ninjas and then looked around for her best friend/sidekick. "Ron? ...Ron!"

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo then looked around as Ron had not shown up yet.

"Where could he be?" Mo asked.

Cherry took out a cigarette and lit it out of impatience. "What is the freakin' hold-up?!"

"Working on it!" A muffled voice called from behind the mascot balloon as someone tried to bust out of it.

"Atticus, you might need to help him out of that balloon." Mo said.

Atticus hoisted himself up onto the float and scratched against the balloon which sent Ron rolling out and he fell flat on the floor only to be faced with a sumo wrestler ninja.

"A sumo wrestler ninja?" Atticus groaned. "Oh, come on!"

"SUMO NINJA?!" Ron sounded terrified.

"I am strong like the mountain!" The sumo ninja glared before clapping his hands together.

"That is sick and wrong!" Ron yelped before he was grabbed.

'Looks like I'll have to be involved.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Rufus, heeelp!" Ron cried out.

Ron's pet soon came out of his pocket and kicked the sumo ninja in the face.

"Wow, that is one tough naked mole rat." Atticus said.

"Naked mole rat, weird enough for ya?" Ron smirked to the sumo ninja as he held Rufus.

The sumo ninja then got back up and attempted to body slam them all.

"Atticus!" Cherry called out for backup.

Atticus soon charged in to take on the sumo ninja. Cherry smirked as this would not end well for the sumo ninja. Atticus tackled down the sumo ninja and pinned him down with a glare.

"Unbelievable!" The sumo ninja gasped.

"Believe it." Atticus smirked as he then stood up.

Ron then smirked as he added something in the attack which made the sumo ninja squeal.

"Really, Ron?" Cherry deadpanned. "A wedgie?"

"What? It was the perfect way to make him feel pain." Ron shrugged.

Cherry face-palmed with a slight groan.

"Ooh, better get some ice on that, champ." Ron smirked to the sumo ninja.

'Well, at least that's one way to beat a sumo ninja.' Mo thought to herself.

Shego then bumped against the balloons and fired out a hook to grab Nakasumi and take him back to Drakken's lair.

'I might as well make an appearance as well.' Mo thought to herself with a shrug.

Atticus was about to go after them, but Kim and Mo beat him to it as Mo used her pegasus wings to get in the air. Ron was also on his way, but he realized he didn't have on his rocket shoes, but he had on his blaster briefs.

"Need a lift?" Atticus asked Ron.

"You better hurry before he embarrasses himself." Cherry teased at Ron's misfortunes.

"A little lift would help." Ron smiled sheepishly.

Atticus rolled his eyes and helped Ron. "Cherry, you stay here."

"Of course, what else is new?" Cherry scoffed as she couldn't fly like Atticus or Mo.

Atticus soon flew into the air. Kim was beside him as they both grabbed a hold of the Japanese man's feet. Mo then jumped onto the windshield of Shego's vehicle and smirked to her.

"Who are you?" Shego glared.

"A friend..." Mo smirked sweetly.

Shego then tried to shake her off. "Get off!" She growled.

"Nope." Mo smirked.

Kim's communicator then went off.

"You better get that, I'll get a hold of him." Atticus told Kim as he took a firm hold on Nakasumi.

"Thanks, Atticus." Kim said.

Atticus took a big hold as Kim answered a call from Wade and where he was able to get the man free.

"Hey, Wade, uh, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

'Is this a bad time?' Wade replied.

"Remember when the President of Nakasumi Industries thought he was in some kind of danger?" Kim rhetorically asked.

'Yeah?' Wade replied.

"He was right," Kim sighed. "And where Atticus helped get him saved while his girlfriend Mo handled Shego."

'Hang on... Got you guys on GPS lock...' Wade said before he saw an incoming turn and gasped. 'KIM! U-TURN!'

Kim gasped and did that while Atticus made sure she made it okay.

'Monique wanted me to patch her through, but you seem kinda busy.' Wade told Kim the reason why he called.

"Did I hear someone say my full name?!" Mo glared down.

"Not you, the other Monique!" Atticus called back to her.

"Ohh, carry on then!" Mo called back before returning to what she was doing.

Atticus breathed out of relief since his girlfriend hated being called that.

'Wasn't anything important, just something about Bonnie and Brick.' Wade shrugged.

"What?! Put her through, like, now!" Kim replied to her from her best girl friend.

'Okay, okay.' Wade said before putting a black girl's image on the screen.

"Monique, on or off?" Kim asked.

'On, again!' Monique told her.

"How many times can people break up and get back together?" Kim groaned.

'She loves the drama.' Monique replied.

"Sounds like Drell and Hilda," Atticus commented. "Anyway, I doubt she has a date for the prom."

"So right, Atticus." Kim had to agree.

Shego then pulled her vehicle to make them crash into an electronic billboard.

"This is bad." Atticus and Kim's eyes widened.

'If you ask me, they deserve each other.' Monique replied.

"No, not that." Atticus said before he showed her why they went wide-eyed.

"Monique, we gotta go." Kim said before hanging up.

Cherry watched the others in the sky and sighed as she was stuck on the ground and began to feel a little jealous. She then remembered her dream-bending powers. She looked around and smirked as she decided to use her powers to make her fly. "You're not the only ones who can fly, Atticus and Mo!" she then flew up after them.

Kim took out her hairdryer grappling hook and swung on it with Nakasumi to save him as he fell from Shego trying to shake them off.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"BOOYAH!" Ron cheered out of their victory.

Cherry pouted as mostly everyone else saved the day and she didn't really do a whole lot other than help give out orders.

"Ya know, one day, we really need to take that hairdryer from her." Shego sulked as Kim had thwarted her again.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mo said.

Shego then flew off back to Drakken's new lair in defeat.

"Many thanks for your help..." Kyoko smiled to the heroes after she translated for Mr. Nakasumi. "Shall we give you all a ride back home?"

"Yes, please." Mo smiled.

Kyoko and Mr. Nakasumi smiled back and took their heroes to their jet to bring them back home after the parade. Cherry sighed as she felt like she didn't do much to help outside of her technological skills.

"Hey, Cherry, you helped too, don't feel bad." Kim soothed the perky goth.

"You sure?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, come on, it's time to get home, if we hurry enough, we can finish up some homework." Kim told her.

Cherry gave a small half smile, but still frowned as she felt useless. "Sometimes I wonder why Drell even needs me for the prophecy with Atticus?" she then sulked to herself.

They soon got into the jet.

It was a bit of a long ride home, so luckily, there was time to do homework, even though last night was a school night. Cherry struggled with her math as she hated the subject so much. Atticus whistled innocently until he hit Cherry with a special spell. Cherry's eyes widened and suddenly, she was able to solve every math problem in her homework packet. Atticus was happy that he was able to help Cherry with her homework without getting in the way. Mo stared out the window since her homework was done.

"Um, Mo... There's something I've been wanting to ask you for the longest time..." Atticus shuffled his foot shyly.

"Oh, what's that?" Mo looked back to him.

"Uh, I... Will you... Um..." Atticus stammered as he reached into his pocket. "Mo, will you-"

"Have you guys seen Ron?" Kim walked over after she did some geometry homework.

"No." Mo shook her head.

Kim hummed as she came to find her friend as Nakasumi's assistants appeared to be doing Ron's homework for him. Atticus and Mo both saw where Ron was as well and were not impressed with what was going on. Ron was actually playing with a remote control car.

"Miss Possible, Miss Brown, and Mr. Fudo, welcome and thank you once again." Kyoko smiled to the three before bowing with Nakasumi after translating his Japanese.

"No big, and thanks for the lift back home!" Kim smiled. "Any idea where Ron went?"

'Knowing him, he might be playing with a remote control car.' Mo thought to herself.

In fact, Ron was and had Rufus in the car like a little driver.

'What are the odds?' Mo thought to herself with a sigh.

"Nakasumi-san says not to worry," Kyoko told the others. "His business is to create joy. Your friend is an excellent customer, still filled with childlike wonder."

"You could say that." Cherry muttered.

"You create all these characters yourself, Mr. Nakasumi?" Kim asked as she looked at the sketches.

"Yes, he does," Kyoko replied. "It's his personal touch."

"Oh, come on," Ron scoffed. "You just doodle a face and boom! Every kid on the planet wants one?"

"Don't tell the shareholders it's so easy," Mr. Nakasumi replied, speaking English. "They might take away my jet."

"You can speak English?" Mo asked.

"Quite fluently, but I enjoy whispering to Miss Kyoko." Nakasumi replied innocently.

"He is, how you say, wacky?" Kyoko added in amusement.

This caused for Mo to giggle a bit.

"I guess it goes with the whole toy maker thing." Kim commented.

The assistants then came over with Ron's homework.

"Stoppable-san, on behalf of Nakasumi Corporation, please accept our gratitude for your efforts in the rescue of Nakasumi-san." The first assistant replied.

'I can't believe he let them do his homework,' Atticus thought to himself. 'Then again, I shouldn't be surprised.

"We must be near the airport now?" Mo asked.

The assistants nodded with a bow to approve that claim.

"That's okay, just drop us off right here." Kim told them as she decided sky-diving home would be quicker and more fun.

"I agree." Atticus said.

Cherry glanced over. "Are you crazy?"

"Come on, what's wrong with sky-diving?" Atticus smirked.

"Have you forgotten my fear of heights?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, you'll be fine." Atticus patted her on the head.

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

They all then went down to sky dive back home, but Ron wasn't as lucky as Rufus pulled his rip cord and his homework ended up flying in the air.

"That's karma working for ya when you try to make someone else do your own homework." Mo said.

Ron firmly pouted in response. Atticus checked his pocket and breathed in relief as the ring he picked out was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kim got home, her parents were getting ready for work themselves and where Atticus, Mo, and Cherry all soon got home themselves. Emily firmly tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"I know I missed curfew, but I saved the day!" Atticus defended.

"And we'll make an exception for that." Patrick said.

Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"But you were supposed to take out the trash." Emily then said.

Atticus then groaned and slightly sulked. "Dang it." He groaned. He then went to get dressed for school and then took out the trash before going to his car.

And where he saw someone in his car and where he smirked as he knew who was in it. "You want a ride?" he then chuckled once he got into the driver's seat.

"Well, I was hoping to get permission from you if I could drive." Patch said in his human form.

"Well... You have been learning so well and I hear from Cherry you've been doing good as well..." Atticus pondered this. "Well, okay."

The two then traded seats.

"Awesome!" Patch beamed as he took the wheel. "Thanks, Atticus."

"Sure thing, buddy." Atticus smiled.

Patch soon buckled his seat belt and soon started the car after Atticus buckled his seat belt too, he soon started the car and looked like he was ready to race. Emily sighed with a proud smile as her boy and his dog left, even if Patch was a human right now. Patrick chuckled as he watched the news and heard that Atticus helped save the day. They soon heard Atticus's car's tires screeching off as Patch drove off to school like a racer.

"Oh, I hope nothing bad happens..." Emily sighed.

"Kids, huh, Em?" Patrick chuckled to his wife.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered as he drove.

Atticus laughed as they rode to school together. 

Cassandra walked out with a dress box with Tiffany and Margo by her sides with a smirk. "With this dress, I'll be to die for at the prom."

"Only you could pull off such an ensemble, Cassandra." Tiffany smiled.

"Totally, you'll be putty in the other boys' hands!" Margo agreed.

Patch then drove over a puddle which then splashed all over the mean girls.

"FUDO!" Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo glared.

"Whoops!" Patch and Atticus smirked.

Patch soon parked the car in front of the school.

"That was quite a ride." Atticus smiled to Patch.

"Thanks for teaching me." Patch smiled back.

"No problem." Atticus smiled back.

They then got out of the car and came into school.

"Did you do your homework last night?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, Salem helped me with some history, he's smarter than he seems." Patch replied.

"So it seems." Atticus smiled.

Maritza was helping put up posters for the upcoming prom as it seemed to be coming closer from each day to come. 

"Do you think I could turn Colette human so she can dance with me?" Patch asked.

"Since she's a familiar now, sure." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back in excitement. 

Atticus sighed as he took out the ring box. "I just hope my prom night goes well too."

"You're going to ask her the big question on prom night?" Patch whispered with a smile.

Atticus blushed slightly. "I've been planning it for a while now, but yes..."

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"What if she says no?" Atticus pouted.

"She's not gonna say no..." Patch rolled his eyes. "You've been through so much together... I mean, you did turn her into a mermaid just so she could swim with you."

"That's true." Atticus said.

"I doubt she'll say no..." Patch smirked slightly. "I'm impressed, Atticus, you wanna marry Mo."

"Of course I do, I love her with all my heart." Atticus said.

Patch smiled to him.

They then went to their classes to start the school day after an exhausting night in Japan and where their first class was gym. They changed out of their normal clothes and got into their gym clothes. Atticus was now tying his shoes to make sure they didn't come off. Patch remembered the stretching warm-ups Atticus taught him. Cherry groaned as she really didn't want to be in gym right now. Mo began to do warm-ups herself.

"Why did I have to have a gym class?" Cherry groaned before she joined in the stretches.

"I don't know." Mo shrugged while stretching.

Ms. Magrooney and Drell soon came out with balls.

"Oh, no..." Cherry groaned. "Not dodgeball!"

"Better hope so." Mo said.

"Team Captains!" Drell and Ms. Magrooney called out.

Cassandra and Atticus took their spots.

"I want Mo!" Atticus suddenly blurted out before he smiled nervously. "On my team... On my team, I want Mo on my team..."

"Of course." Cassandra groaned.

Atticus blushed as Mo hid a small suspicious smirk at her boyfriend for his response.

Soon enough, the game began with Atticus's team against Cassandra's team.

"Why did it have to be dodgeball?" Cherry complained.

"It's okay, Cherry, sports aren't my thing either, though I do like volleyball..." Maritza replied. "And basketball... And sometimes softball, and maybe--"

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Okay, I guess I am a sports person." Maritza said.

"You guess?" Cherry deadpanned.

Cherry was now outside getting sprayed with a hose. "This is so humiliating."

"Hey, you're the one who refuses to use the public showers." Drell replied as he sounded like he didn't want to be there either.

"Because my body is a temple and I like to keep it private." Cherry said.

Drell then sprayed her with the hose in her face with a smirk. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," he then sprayed harder which knocked her down. "Or there."

Cherry growled at him.

"Oh, don't you dare bite me again!" Drell stepped back.

"I will!" Cherry glared.

"Cherry, I will give you detention for eternity!" Drell glared back.

Cherry growled and ran at him.

Drell then stepped out of the way which made her crash into the bushes. "Oh, by the way, you and the others need to go to the Bermuda Triangle."

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"Certain villains appearing..." Drell replied. "Your sister's project with Dr. Possible..." 

"Hephaestus..." Cherry remembered. "She told me that's so top secret that she can't tell any of us about it! She even got Atticus's cousin Bridget to swear in blood to not tell anyone!"

"Oh, great." Drell said.

"Why don't you make Atticus go anyway?" Cherry glared slightly. "He's the best and I'm just me."

"I just thought you'd want to be included." Drell said.

"Why? So Atticus can take the glory?" Cherry replied.

"Stop being jealous!" Drell told her. 

"It's only true." Cherry huffed.

"He doesn't always take all the glory." Drell said.

"Hm..." Cherry snorted in disbelief.

"I'm not liking this attitude, Cherry..." Drell scolded. "I don't wanna have to tell your grandmother."

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

Drell glanced at Cherry. What has gotten into her? 

"Wait, don't people go to the Triangle and never come back?" Cherry asked.

"No, no, no, it's a night club," Drell replied. "I used to go with Hilda all the time..." he then sighed as he thought back. "We spent our 250th anniversary there before we broke up... I'll never forget how beautiful she looked... I then saw the bill and went to the bathroom and snuck out the window."

"Okay? So what does this have to do with me and Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"Sorry, I got off track..." Drell smiled sheepishly. "Kim Possible's arch enemies will be there."

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

"I thought you'd like to come..." Drell replied. "I mean, you would get out of the house with Atticus, and--"

Cherry groaned even more and just walked over to a towel to dry off.

"What is your problem?!" Drell scolded.

"Just once... Once! I'd like to be the one to get the glory and not Atticus!" Cherry told him.

"Will you just relax?" Drell glared back slightly. "Atticus is not better than you!"

"HA! That's funnier than most of the jokes you tell!" Cherry snapped.

"And that's suppose to hurt my feelings?" Drell asked.

Cherry lightly growled at him.

"Just be ready by 6:00." Drell glared back as he didn't like this new attitude of hers before he went off.

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

Drell rolled his eyes as he walked away. "Pain in the glutius maximus... I swear, if she wasn't Atticus's best friend..."


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, it was after school and everyone went to get their best clothes and disguises for stalking down Drakken and Shego with Kim, Ron, and Rufus.

Cherry was given a package by her internet admirer and opened it to see a slender and spaghetti strapped black dress and took a look at the note for her. "'Wear this and nothing else'? This guy's a real freak!" She soon put it on with disgust. She then came out and looked in the mirror and felt surprised. "Oh..." she then said softly while posing in it. She was soon ready to leave.

Forte poked his head out of his own place and went to catch up with her as she waited for her ride. "Going somewhere?"

"The Bermuda Triangle, it's some kind of club." Cherry replied as she took out her pack of cigarettes.

"Alright then." Forte said.

Cherry then began to smoke and blew some of it in his face. Forte coughed and waved the air in front of him with slight discomfort.

"Do you even know who my internet admirer is?" Cherry asked. "He's been leaving me gifts ever since I transferred to CHS."

"I'm sure he's right under your nose." Forte said through coughs.

"Yeah, maybe." Cherry shrugged.

Forte seemed to be hiding something from her and took out a black rose. "Erm... Why don't you wear this in your hair? It would look great with the dress."

Cherry glanced at him and took the rose and put it in her hair before folding her arms. "Alright, I better get going to the club." She said.

Forte patted her on the head and walked off.

"Ew, he touched me..." Cherry groaned as she rubbed her head. She soon made her way to the Bermuda Triangle night club.

Mo styled her hair differently as she wore a silky purple dress with white opera gloves and matching heels. Atticus wore a black suit with a bow tie as it was optional to get past the bouncer. Patch wore his own black suit with a red bow tie that matched his collar before it became a rope tie.

"And in we go." Patch said.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus soon came after them after they came by deep sea swimming. Kim wore an midnight blue gown with a black wig, Rufus had a black suit with a blue bow tie, and Ron was in a fluffy blue tux that looked rather ridiculous. Mo began to try to not laugh.

"What? It's my dad's, he bought it for his prom!" Ron defended. "Never been worn!"

"And we can tell." Cherry said.

Atticus nudged Cherry slightly.

"Better sneak into the vents." Kim suggested.

They then crawled through the vents all together after breaking into the roof.

"The ladies room... Good." Kim smiled before she took out her laser lipstick to break in through the vent.

"Nice." Mo smiled.

"Laser lipstick, sweet," Ron smirked. "Hey, how come Wade never makes me cool toys?"

"The time you practically melted your fingers?" Kim reminded.

"Ugh, it looked like regular nail polish!" Ron scoffed in defense.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Kim, Mo, and Cherry were on their way down. Ron was about to join them.

"Ladies room, Ron!" Kim reminded him to find his own way inside.

"To the men's room." Atticus said.

They then crawled along. Rufus pouted as he tried to hit the flashlight as its light was going out and they were left in the dark.

"Hold on, I got this." Ron said as he took out the laser lipstick, but since he wasn't as skilled as Kim, he ended up dropping it and it cut a hole i nthe vent all around which made them all crash down in the middle of a floor.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Patch groaned.

"You okay, boy?" Atticus asked after he sat up and there was a huge crack in the floor.

"I'm okay, are you okay?" Patch asked after he saw the crack.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Atticus replied.

"Never mind, let's go, maybe that door has a way in." Patch said.

They then came to the door to see a group of men playing Poker.

"How do, one of ya, The Kid?" The man with a cowboy hat asked with a dark smirk to Atticus and Ron.

"Uh, yes, that would be me." Atticus said.

Ron smiled nervously in response.

Cherry, Mo, and Kim snuck out of the ladies' bathroom to track down the villains who were after the secret project that Cherry knew only the name of.

"I have the cash, do you have the information?" Drakken asked the man who had a folded up piece of paper.

"Put the money on the table." The man replied as he kept the paper.

"Put the information on the table!" Drakken retorted.

"You go first." The man told Drakken.

"Look, I don't have time for silly games!" Drakken glared.

The man did not like this as he then snapped his fingers to get rid of the mad scientist and where this caused the man's bouncer to throw Drakken out and he landed on Shego's table who wasn't surprised by this.

"He likes to play silly games, FYI." Shego smirked much to Drakken's frustration.

Cherry, Kim, and Mo left the bathroom to explore and blend in with the other club members.

"Alright, Wade, we're in; any sign of Drakken?" Mo asked through her ear piece.

"Not that I can see." Wade replied.

"Shego?" Kim then asked.

"TURN AROUND!" Wade cried out.

"Just what we need." Cherry sighed.

Shego soon attacked the girls, though mostly Kim for obvious reasons. Kim's wig flew off and she began to fight the older woman as was their usual meeting together. Cherry and Mo then decided to take this as a chance to look for Drakken.

"Now, where could Drakken be?" Mo asked.

"Wherever he must be, it can't be good..." Cherry folded her arms.

"Here you go, Kid," The cowboy told Atticus as he shoved the chips over to him. "Five billion fresh cow chips."

"Those are his?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Of course these are mine." Atticus said so then he wouldn't seem like he wasn't who they thought he was.

Patch nodded in agreement as he sat by Atticus's feet like a good and obedient dog. A new game then began as the dealer tossed out cards to all of them. Atticus knew this game all too well and knew how to play. The guys all eyed each other aside from their cards. Atticus did the same before smirking as he put in half of his chips into the pile.

The others then did the same. Atticus saw the cards he had in his hands and where he knew what to do next. Ron felt nervous for Atticus. Atticus reassured him that there was nothing to worry about as he knew what he was doing. And where he knew how to trade some of the cards in his hand for new ones. Atticus smirked as he did what he had to do while the men looked shocked and surprised at him. The man with the eye patch groaned in dismay and put his cards down in frustration.

"Well, that was a bold move." The cowboy told Atticus.

"Thanks." Atticus smirked.

"Y'all good for this." The cowboy said.

"Thanks." Atticus then nodded.

"Say me, do ya know the tales of when a man is bluffin'?" The cowboy asked.

"Yes, I do." Atticus nodded.

"Tell me." The cowboy smirked.

"Won't look you in the eye, touching the face, shallow and wheezy breathing, but that's not me." Atticus smirked.

The cowboy soon saw that Atticus was telling the truth before folding his own hand of cards. "Three cowboys!" The cowboy smirked as he showed his cards.

"Oh, crud." Atticus groaned.

"Um, Go Fish?" Ron smiled nervously.

The cowboy soon smirked and took the chips away from Atticus.

"Well, we really must be going now, bye." Atticus said.

"Whoa!" The cowboy held him back. "Don't think you should stray away until you pick up after these chips with your cash money, Kid."

Atticus smirked as he wasn't afraid to fight off this man. However, before anything else could be said or done, Kim and Shego burst into the room and landed on the table which scattered the chips as the two were fighting each other always.

"KP!" Ron cried out for his best friend.

"So this is where you guys have been?" Mo asked Atticus.

"What did you bet and how much is it gonna cost me?" Cherry asked as she took out a checkbook.

"Uh, I need $500." Atticus smiled nervously before his left eye twitched.

"LIAR!" Cherry hit him with her book even if it didn't hurt him. "How much do you really need?"

"Okay, okay, let's just get out of here..." Atticus smiled nervously.

Before they could, they soon saw a well-dressed man. "Yo, The Kid is in the house, let's get this party started!"

This made the other men then glare at Atticus as he had lied to them.

"You are such a bad liar." Cherry scolded Atticus.

"So sue me." Atticus shrugged.

Drakken and the man soon made their trades and stared each other down. After a short while, Drakken soon grabbed the paper. He then checked to see the code only to see it was far from he expected. "Milk... Bread... Eggs? What kind of code is that?"

"My grocery list," The man smirked as he handed the money to his bouncer. "You were quite poor in the trading game."

Drakken soon got irritated about this. "SHEGO!!!" he then yelled out to his 'sidekick'.

"Very well," The man chuckled. "I've had my fun."

"Well, I'm glad you had your fun," Drakken rolled his eyes. "Now where can I find the cybertronic technology I need?"

"Ah, Cybertronics, simply the greatest genius minds have struggles with this challenge." The man told him.

"Well, surely someone has cracked it!" Drakken replied. 

"Indeed... A couple of geniuses have done just that..." The man smirked.

"Hm?" Drakken glanced before leaning in to hear.

"Dr. James Timothy Possible and Teresa Elizabeth Butler." The man revealed.

"Ooh... Irony! And it's in my favor this time." Drakken smiled.

Atticus and Ron kept running with Patch and Rufus as Kim and Shego kept fighting. Cherry was eating from a glass filled with shrimp cocktail.

"Really?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

"I'm hungry." Cherry replied as she suckled the meat.

Kim grabbed plates and threw them at Shego. Shego missed the first two, but the final one hit her in the stomach and she fell back onto a wheeled cart.

"Well, I'm gonna go join in to help." Mo decided.

"Fine by me." Cherry replied.

Mo then growled as she ran in to fight.

"I love that woman." Atticus whispered.

"Of course you do." Patch smirked playfully.

Atticus blushed, he was very much in love with Mo now as their final moments in school together as the prom was coming up before graduation. Ron then sent a dinner cart after Shego which made her crash onto the microphone and stage.

"Where's Drakken and what's he up to?" Kim glared as she gripped Shego by her collar.

"Yeah, as if I can keep up with his whacked plans? Please." Shego smirked.

"So basically, you have no idea." Mo said.

"Not really." Shego admitted.

"SHEGO!" Drakken called out. "It's time to fly!"

"Next time, Princess." Shego smirked as she shoved Kim off from her before going after her boss.

"How are they going to escape?" Patch smirked.

Drakken pushed a button which made a hovercraft appear over the building and it crashed with a way out for the two villains.

"Oh..." Patch bit his muzzle as he didn't expect that.

"You think you're all that, but you're not even close!" Drakken called out to Kim as he and Shego rode off.

"We'll get him next time." Mo glared.

"This is so annoying." Kim groaned.

"I can't believe they got away..." Atticus sighed.

The next day, school was normal like any other day except Kim was looking rather down. Bonnie clung onto Brick's arm as she flirted with him. Another cheerleader known as Tara giggled as she walked off with her prom date. Atticus and Mo were coming by with her arms wrapped around his right arm. Kim saw them and sighed as she shut her locker door.

"I gotta tell you, Atticus, a prom is the last place I'd ever see myself if I hadn't met you." Mo smiled to her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that I met you." Atticus smiled.

The two laughed together.

"He gets the god-like strength, his aunt's a mermaid, his family's part Wiccan," Cherry groaned as she slammed her locker door shut. "What do I get?"

"Dream-bending powers?" Drell smirked as he appeared next to her.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped and punched him in the nose as instinct.

"AUGH!" Drell groaned and held his nose. "Cherry!"

"Oh, my gosh, Drell, I'm so sorry..." Cherry replied nervously, meaning it this time as she didn't like being sneaked up on.

"I guess I deserved that for sneaking up on you." Drell groaned.

"I'm really sorry..." Cherry whimpered.

"Yeah, right!" Drell scoffed until his nose started bleeding. "You've been so unpredictable lately! I should turn you over to the Council!"

"No, really, I am sorry." Cherry told him.

"Oh, yeah, sure, you're sorry..." Drell scoffed. "I was gonna help you, but never freaking mind!" he then stormed off.

"Drell, come on, don't be like that!" Cherry groaned.

"Well, you punched me!" Drell glared.

"I didn't mean to though!" Cherry told him.

"Ugh, I'm out of here..." Drell ignored her and walked off to dress his wound. 

Cherry sighed as she sunk down to the floor by her locker and hit her head against it. "Can this day get any worse?" She groaned.

At the Spellman house...

"And she just punched me right in the face!" Drell pouted as he held a towel against his bleeding nose while Hilda catered to him.

Salem snickered quietly.

"Quiet or else I'll extend your sentence!" Drell glared at the curse warlock.

Salem then kept quiet and gulped.

"Oh, poor Drell..." Hilda cooed as she hugged him and rested his head against her chest. 

"I just do not know what is with her." Drell said.

"She's probably just feeling pressured..." Hilda shrugged. "I remember there was a time when my mind was a total blank."

"One time?" Zelda teased her sister. 

"Okay, maybe more than one time." Hilda rolled her eyes.

Zelda just laughed in response.

"Zelly!" Hilda pouted.

Drell's nose soon healed and he sniffed and relaxed once the bleeding had stopped. 

"You okay?" Hilda smiled.

"Much better, thanks." Drell smiled back. 

"Now, back to Cherry." Hilda said.

"I don't know what's gotten into her... She's been so grumpy lately..." Drell shrugged. "Well, more than usual... I send her on a mission with Atticus and she just gets all riled up." 

"Wait, say that again." Hilda said.

"Uh, she's been grumpier than usual?" Drell repeated. 

"No, after that." Hilda said.

"I send her on a mission with Atticus and she just gets all riled up." Drell then said. 

"And do you know why she's getting all riled up?" Hilda asked.

"Not really..." Drell shrugged. "She's been complaining about Atticus lately though, but those two are best friends." 

"Well, I don't mean to agree with Cherry, but Atticus can be known to get the glory." Hilda said.

"Impossible!" Drell scoffed. "She's just talking out of her jealous little butt!"

"You are a bit more unfair to Cherry...." Hilda rubbed her arm nervously. "You treat Atticus like the son you never had and yet you usually boss Cherry around like she's your slave or something." 

Drell was about to protest, but Hilda was right. Hilda flinched nervously.

"Hilda... I'm wrong and you're right," Drell then said as he always claimed that he was always right. "I guess I never noticed."

"Guh?" Salem's eyes widened.

"Why do you pick on Cherry so much?" Hilda asked.

"It makes me laugh..." Drell smiled nervously. 

"Tell me the real reason." Hilda said.

"It makes me laugh!" Drell said like it was obvious. "It was gonna be a harmless prank, but I had too much fun!" 

"Well, alright, as long as you have learned your lesson." Hilda said.

"I also want her to toughen up..." Drell replied. "I want her to stand up for herself and not just always depend on Atticus to just save her all the time, sometimes he's gonna be busy and sometimes she'll be alone. She won't be getting her own strength until later on." 

"Ohh." Hilda said, now understanding.

Drell shuffled his foot with a small sigh. Hilda decided to make him some hot chocolate.


End file.
